The Kid in Blue Bear Robes
by BloodTrinity
Summary: Basically a short oneshot, less than 2000 word count, rest is basically author's notes. Based on a sudden idea I had, what if there was a Milletian wandering around the Emerald Forest when Ruby and Gang are taking their team placement test.


Hmmm, why am I writing this? I don't know either. Thought it would be interesting? And yeah, gonna Gary Stu the shit out of this.

Probably just gonna leave this as a oneshot o3o

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A path that continues endlessly, <strong>_

_**A shoulder that bears sadness.**_

_**This song that croons,**_

_**is a never ending story.**_

_**My soul remembers that nostalgic song,**_

_**If is a friend, we can meet at this place beyond time**_"

-Probably someone's Grandma

* * *

><p>"Will everybody just chill out for just two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" a yell could be heard from afar as a diminutive figure dressed in a blue bear robe tried to plug a herb out of the ground for the umpteen time but failed. An extremely well timed ray of sunlight revealed that the figure was a child not older than eleven.<p>

"?" Turning in the general direction where the shout originated from our still unnamed protagonist silently glared at the previously offending patch of herbs before picking up his backpack.

'Hm? A person in the Emerald Forest? Might as well find out why that person was shouting, maybe their in need of assistance', the child thought to himself. After a small burst of light a brown horse was next to him.

Smoothly mounting his horse with finesse that only expert riders would have, he nudged his mount gently towards his intended destination before breaking out into a paced gallop.

* * *

><p>In a large clearing, a group of people were gathered around an altar. "Ruby wait!" a blond girl named Yang shouted just as a girl in a red cloak with a hood started to run towards a giant scorpion, better known as a Death Stalker.<p>

The now named Ruby aimed behind her with the scythe she was wielding and propelled herself forward with the technology of gunpowder at blurringly fast speeds with only the cry of "Neahhhhhhhh!" as she got into range of the Death Stalker, she got punted away by it's claw.

Getting up slowly, she dusted herself off before shouting back "D-don't worry! Totally fine!" as she heard the ominous sound of a Death Stalker approaching her.

Turning around to look at the Death Stalker she fired a shot off it's carapace as it clicked it's mandibles a few times in preparation of it's next meal before resuming it's pursue of her as she started running away.

Seeing that Ruby was in need of help, Yang took off from where everyone was gathered at towards her sister as a giant monstrous bird with jet black plumage and a white bone-like crest flew into sight. That bird was called a Nevermore.

Glancing behind her back, Ruby ran even harder as with a loud screech along with a hard flap of it's wings, the Nevermore launched a great amount of it's feathers towards the young girl, many of it missed, but one of it managed to hit her cape and pin it to the ground.

Somewhere out there in another world, two words were once again repeated by a small lady with large glasses. "No capes."

Another one of those feather, arrow, featherrow? Landed in front of Yang, stalling and preventing her from reaching her sister.

Frantically looking behind her, she saw that the Death Stalker had caught up and was raising it's stinger up slowly before plunging it down for a killing blow.

Or it would at least had been a killing blow if it didn't get smashed in on it's side and lifted up slightly by a large black lance held by a child on horseback. The still-unnamed-protagonist was near the edge of the forest when he caught sight of Ruby in danger, thus he ordered his trusty steed to charge at full speed.

The over sized scorpion seemed to freeze it was as the Death Stalker registered the fact that it was currently defying gravity before time itself resumed and it was thrown off of the lance to quite a distance away.

Glancing to the side, he saw a white haired girl standing near the girl he rescued. Noticing his gaze, the white haired girl quickly went to assist Ruby in getting the giant featherrow unpinned from her cloak while muttering about how Ruby was stupid for rushing in blind.

Turning his attention back to the Death Stalker he saw that it was still stunned from the unexpected lance charge that was performed on it. Directing his mount around, he started moving towards the freshly unpinned Ruby.

"How did you do that?! That Death Stalker was huge! Oooh, can I have a look at that lance? What's a kid like you doing in this forest? Who are you?" Ruby unleashed a barrage of questions as he reached speaking distance of her.

The child on horseback only allowed a slight twitch to grace his eyes before it was gone.

"My name? Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking for my name?" he replied while folding his lance up onto his back.

"Ah! Sorry, name's Ruby Rose!" gesturing to the girl next to her, she continued,"Her name's Weiss Schnee, so, what's your name?" she finished as she put her arm around Weiss's shoulders before being promptly swatted off.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement,"You can call me Miles" he responded as he rummaged around in his backpack. "So, hey, Miles, what's a little kiddy like you doing in this big bad forest? Us big sisters and brothers are currently in the middle of a test, did you get lost?" Ruby asked, only briefly realizing that instead of a lance in his hand, Miles was now wielding a sword in his right hand and a wooden shield with a cylinder protruding slightly from below.

"A test huh? I assume you two and your companions at the altar over there are from Beacon Academy then?" Miles dismounted off his horse as it disappeared in a slight glow of light.

She nodded slowly in response,"Yeaaah. How did you know? By the way, what was that animal that you were riding on?" Ruby couldn't help but be curious.

"Ah, that was an old companion of mine, he's a horse" Miles looked up at the Death Stalker that everyone seemingly ignored that was right next to him now. "Well, I wouldn't expect you to know what a horse is either, since they have been extinct for quite some time." he finished as he threw himself at the Death Stalker.

* * *

><p>Two people stood on top of the cliff where the students were previously launched off of as they watched the battle unfold from afar. 'Oh, so this was where he was at for the past year' Ozpin mused to himself as he took a sip out of his coffee while watching the scene through the scroll that he held.<p>

"Professor Ozpin, do you think we should- " "No, let us watch for now" he interrupted his fellow faculty member as she tried to voice her concerns.

"But the students, don't you think they are in danger?" Glynda, asked as the headmaster of Beacon Academy took another sip of his coffee.

"Ordinarily, yes, they would be in danger, but you and I both know they have the potential and ability to surpass it. But now with _him_, being next to them, I would be more worried of the Grimm's chances of survival than anything"

"And why is that? Is that child that's with them a skilled warrior?" Glynda asked with a tone that did not betray her current emotion, scepticism.

"Oh, I guess you don't really recognise him, even moreso when he's at that age hm?" Ozpin mused as he glanced at his scroll again.

"Why would I recognise that child?" Glynda asked as Ozpin gave her a sly smirk,"Well, he has a statue erected in front of the academy in his name doesn't he?"

"Wait. You don't mean?"

"Yes, you guessed it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later...<strong>_

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from these day forward you will work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose."

"Sir," Ruby began as she looked at her new teammates, receiving nods from all of them. "I have a question that I want you to answer." Raising an eyebrow before nodding in understanding, Ozpin told team RWBY to meet him in his office after the team formation ceremony has concluded.

After closing the door behind them, Ozpin gestured for them to each take a sit before. "What is it that you require me to answer? Miss Xiao-Long, Miss Belladonna, Miss Schnee and Miss Rose?"

"Professor Ozpin, did you see what happened back in the Emerald Forest?" said Blake

"Indeed I have, does anything trouble you regarding the attack by a Death Stalker and a Nevermore?"

"No Sir, it's not about that. We were wondering if you knew anything about the kid that helped us, Miles, was.."

"Ah, him? Yes, he's name is Miles Tian, one of our most skilled who came from outside of Vale. Though do not let his apparent age deceive you, he has a large plethora of experience, enough to dwarf all three of you combined." Ozpin replied as he took a sip out of his ever present mug.

"That would explain how easily he took down those Grimm, but to able to become so skilled at such a young age…" Blake murmured to herself before turning her attention to Ruby who spoke up. "Outside of Vale? Sir, where exactly?"

"From Atlas, if I'm not wrong", he told Ruby as she nodded to herself silently from the answer "Do you have any other questions?" Ozpin asked the four of them after glancing at the clock, it was getting late, almost time for lights out.

"No Sir" four voices replied as they stood up and left the room after saying their goodbyes and thanking the headmaster for taking the time to answer their questions.

As the last girl exited and closed the door, Ozpin took out another mug placing it on the table and filling it up with his coffee pot, he looked to the window behind him. "They have already left, you can enter the room now."

In response to his invite, the window creaked open slightly as a small figure in a donning a bear robe akin to a bear cub climbed in through the window.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? Grandmaster Miles" Ozpin said with a hint of respect as Miles nodded back at Ozpin and took a seat on the other side of the table "Please, just Miles. And yeah, it really has been a while hasn't it? You look alot more older than we last met, what with the white hair and all."

"And you look even younger than we last met, Miles" Ozpin rebutted. "Touché."

And so the youthful master and aged student chatted the night away…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Author's Notes Area-<strong>_

Yeah, probably gonna just leave it like this. Till I suddenly decide to make another oneshot sequel, if I do, I would probably put it as chapter 2 of this story. But hey, it was just a random thought that floated around my mine. Quite sure I made some characters OOC, heck, Weiss had all her screen time stolen by Miles and didn't say a single line. At all.

Hopefully I wouldn't get anymore silly plot bunnies and can concentrate on me work. Mostly made this oneshot due to the similarities that I saw in RWBY compared to Mabinogi. I mean, the setting of Beacon Academy is in Vale right? I matched it up with Vales from Mabinogi.

What made an even larger coincidence was that Vacuo, which based on the map of Remnant is located west of Vale, but that interested me wasn't that. It was the description of Vacuo, to be specific, the kingdom of Vacuo was heavily implied to be a desert area where people adapt to living within the harsh environment.

So I looked at the map of remnant sideways(with my head tilted to the right) and I basically saw an image of the Iria continent, except with quite alot of it's land submerged.

So the plot bunnies decided to multiply and it ended with me scratching my chin and going 'What if, in the AU of Mabinogi where all the Milletians sans one was slain. With the lone surviving Milletian being the player Milletian.' or 'What if Macha succeeded in bringing ruin to the world, what would have happened' and a bunch of other stuff.

As for how I named the OC Miles Tian. It was pretty unimaginative of me I guess? Milletian. Mille. Tian. Miles. Tian. Though his appearance was based on my in-game character, yeah, I run around with a Lance/Sword-Guard Cylinder combo in a bear robe. Because when your character is aged 10~13 and you wear the bear robe, you just look so adorable.

….Yeah this Author's Note is pretty much useless at this point, well, thanks for reading~ Review which part you found redundant or unnecessary or places where I can improve at. I will listen, though applying it into the chapter is a different matter. Cya~


End file.
